Banannas
by DoodleSmuke
Summary: Zabuza has been having weird feelings for his 'Tool' and Haku has been having naughty thoughts about his Master. Can a trip tho the hot springs and a batch of banannas show them their feelings for each other? ONESHOT! LEMON! Enjoy! :D


Oneshot: Bannanas

By:DoodleSmuke

AN:

A: This is for the readers waiting for a Demon Mist Update, I'm in the middle of finishing it so don't worry!

Doodle: She's rewarding those who reveiw her.

A: ;A; You make me sound mean!

Doodle:You are

A:WAH SORRIES

**Disclaimer:**

Don't Own, if I did I would make all Yaoi Fangirls help me make it into the most smuttiest Anime/Manga :D

(Zabuza P.O.V)

I sighed as I walked home from another mission, I tried to shut away the feeling of utter giddy-ness. _Ninja from the Mist do _not_ feel giddy...especially cold, ruthless and evil ones._

I glared forward at the dirt road, trying to think of things that piss me off, _Kittens, puppies, babies, laughing children!_

_ "You can use me, Zabuza-sama, I am at your disposel." _ A young voice rang through my mind.

_Haku..._

_ A child's face smiled up at me "Yes, Zabuza-sama?"_

_ "Why are you so...happy? Even aftr all this?" I asked from my laying postioin on the ground._

_ "Easy, Zabuza-sama!" Haku giggled "Because I have you!"_

A faint smile snuck itself on my face, unnoticed by me.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Welcome home, Zabuzu-sama!" Haku greeted, with a small but eager smile "It's been so long! I've missed you!"

I nodded in agreement, usually I brought the teen along with me on missions, but in our last mission he was badly injured by a blond boy defending his lover. I knew Haku wold be mad t me if I took on a mission without him so I had to leave him while he slept, now after two months I could tell worry took its toll on the boy.

Sighing, I gently petted the boy's head "As a celebration, lets go out to a hot spring tonight."

Haku smiled excitedly and bowed, "Yes, Zabuza-sama! I'll got get the batheing supplies!"

'I watched as the boy left, hypnotized by the ways his hips moved under his femenin kimono. _Why doesn't he just wear boys clothes? _I wondered as I stomped off.

(Haku P.O.V)

I sighed as the hot water engulfed my body up to my chest as I sat slowly down, I closed my eyes carefully listening for Zabuzas sign of approval.

"Hn~."

I blushed at the low moan, sitting up I coughed and smilled sweetly.

"Zabuza-sama, would you like to hear something funny?"

"sure."

"Well tooday I went out to shop when a woman asked me if I would like to know a 'wife secret?' I nodded and she leaned in and said 'banannas bring bck a mans stanima'. At first I was confused until she whispered 'For you husband' and handed me a dozen banannas!" I giggled," Isn't that funny, Zabuza-sama?"

"Yes, hilarious," was all Zabuza said.

"Oh, Zabuza! I'm sorry, I-"

"It was funny Haku, So don't apologize," with that Zabuza moved off.

I sunk in the water, keeping my nose over the lukewarm water so that I could still breathe, and I felt tears well up in my eyes sting my nose with sorrow. Zabuza's mad now and it was all my fault.

I remember back when I was a small child, when Zabuza was always proud. After I caught or killed a man or nin. He would always smile and grasp my shoulder heartily saying I did a great job. But that stopped, Becausse one fateful night Zabuza czme home late ,covered in bright red blood, after a cruel job. He was at a bar before and got terribly drunk. He went into my room while I was in the bed getting ready to go to sleep.

"Haku, your beautiful" He slurred..

"Thanking you Zabuza-sama," then I asked," are you okay?"

"Yes, thank you for always careing for me, Haku, let me repay you."

"Oh no, Zabuza sam-," I was cut off by his bare lips covering mine, gasping I pulled away, "Zabuza-sama?"

Zabuza moved to my neck and bega nibbling and sucking at places. I shivered and gasped, "What are you d-doing, Zabuza-sama?"

"Th\hanking you, Haku."

his hands slowly removedmy night kimono from my shoulders and chest, his fingers and hand exploring my chest, pinching and rubbing my nipples, sending jolts of pleasure down my spine making me arch and moan wantonly.

"Za-Zabuza-sama!P-Please" I didn't know what I was begging for, but as Zabuza's hand trailed down my stomache. The pleas grew louder and swifter, suddenly he gripped my haard membermaking me thrust in his hand with a loud cry.

"you sound beautiful Haku,"Zabuzas voice praised into my ear.

"Th-Thank y-you, Zabu-ZA!" I lurched forward gripping Zabuza's clothes as I came ion his hand.

Present

I sighed as the memory made me hard, reaching down int he warm water, I gripped my hard-on.

I shut my eyes and thought of Zabuzas' hand pleasuring me, thought of his teethas they bit on my earlobe softly.

"Zabuza~," I moaned, but it didn't feel like it was enough. Moving a hand behind me I slowly rubbed a finger around my entrance, shuddering at the feeling,. I slowly slipped a finger in and searched out the spot all my medical books spoke of.

"Ah! ugh...," I gasped and arched, "Y-YES!"

I moved my hand and finger faster moaning Zabuzas' name as I came.

ZABUZA

"Zabuza~"

I gritted my teeth at the sound of Hakus' breathy moan, trying to control myself.

"Haku...," My voice growled out.

Haku gasped and shot around, eyes wide,"Z-Zabuza-sama! Wh-What ar-" I pulled the teen to me and gave him a deep kiss. Haku moaned and leaned into my chest, his hand gripping my hair trying to move in closer. Gripping his hips I ground my arousal into his.

"Ah! Zabuza-sama!" Haku cried out and arched. I smirked and bent to his ear speaking softly," Do you want more, Haku?"

"Y-yes! Please!"

"How can I deny that voice?" I sat and pulled haku in my lap," Do you realize how you look when you masturbate?"

Haku blushed a deep red "Y-you saw-AH...!"

I bit his nipple in order to distract the talking teen, licking the slight bruise I looked up to the flushed boy's face "Yes I saw you and do you realize how hard the sight made me?" agian I ground our arousals together.

"Ah God! Zabuza-sama!" Haku groaned his fingers digging into the flesh of my shoulders.

"NOw do you realize how much I need you, Haku?" I asked while I thrusted aginst him.

"Y-yes, Zabuza-sama" Haku moaned as he met my thrusts "M-more, please, Zabuza-sama."

"My pleasure." I breathed, reaching down I gripped his erection and began to move in short fast motion, watching as his face morphed with pleasure and lust, slight drool running down his chin from his open mouth. Reaching behined him, I began to circle his entrence with my finger, coaxing the muscles to loosen

"Oh...ughn...Y-yes, Z-Z-AH...!" Haku gasped and tried to impail himself on my finger, chuckling I moved one of my fingers in, grinning when he let out a mewl and arched his back twords me, I searched for the spot inside him that would make him scream in pleasure.

Moving two more fingers inside him, I began to stretch him. Leaning forward I whispered into his ear "Tell me, Haku. Where is it?"

"Wh-what, Za-Zabuza-s-Ah-sama?" Haku moaned, his lust hazy eyes looking down into my oew "I don-AH! ZABUZA-SAMA!" With that single scream he came all over my chest.

"I found it, Haku, tell me does it feel goo when I touch it like so?" I began to stroke the bundle of nervs without mercy, grinning wider when Haku started to get hard again "Ah, I see. So it _does _feel good."

"Z-Zabuza-sama" Haku moaned and began grinding himself on my fingers, I began pushing a third finger in, wanting to make sure he was ready for what was to come, when he began to relax I pulled them out much to Haku's dissapointment.

"Patiance, Haku." I chided, reaching down I postitoned the boy over my member and slowly began to lower him, wincing when he began to cry out on pain, pulling him forward I nuzzled his neck and whispered into his ear soothingly.

"Just relax, Haku, it'll get better I promise." when Haku nodded into my neck and slowly began forcing himself to relax, when I felt I could move I kissed Haku soundly and began a slow pace, aiming for his special spot of pleasure.

"Ahn...Z-Zabuza-sama..." Haku moaned

"Ahn...God ,Haku, your so _tight_!" I growled, feeling what little control I had slowly fade away, with a growl, I started to thrust harder and faster.

Haku's back bowed and he let out sounds of pleasure "R-right there, Z-Zabuza-sama! THERE!"

I nodded slightly and began thrusting hard and fast into him , always aiming for that one spot that made him scream. After a few moment, Haku let out a scream and cam again on my chest and a short moment later I followed.

We sat in the hot springs for awhile in silence, bodies slumped aginst eachother, the only sound was our quiet gasps.

"Z-Zabuza-sama?" Haku's quiet voice called my attention.

"Yes, Haku?" I questioned.

"I-I love you." As soon as those words left his maouth and registered in my mind, his soft lips were atop mine in a gentle kiss, after he pulld away, I blinked and stared at the beauty infront of me, gripping the back of his neck, I pulled him in fr another kiss.

"I love you, too, Haku..."

WEEK LATER

(Haku P.O.V)

I walked in between people to get to the stand I desired, smiling at the woman who greeted me "WHy, hello, old friend! How was you week?" She asked in a cheerful tone.

I blushed and looked away, remembering the week Zabuza gave me, all the kisses and heated moments "It...It went well, Ma'am..."

She grew a sly smile and leaned forward "_Went well_, eh? So I take it your here for more of my _stamina_ buiding Banannas?"

I blushed and smiled at the woman "Yes, I am, do you have any in stock?"

She grinned "Of course I do! Here ya go, boy!" She handed me a bundle of fresh yellow banannas "See ya soo!"

_ I waved and walked away and up to Zabuza._

"Did you get them, Haku?" He asked immediatly

I hefted the banannas "Yes, Zabuza-sama." Zabuz alet out a grin and took the bundle from my arms.

"Good, lets go home now, then. No sense in wasting time." Zabuza turned and began to walk twords the woods.

"Yessir!"

_Here ya go, _boy_!_

I gasped and halted in my feet, Zabuza glanced back to me "What is it, Haku?"

"The woman...She _knew._" I breathed

"Knew what, boy?" Zabuza asked, getting irratated

I looked up to Zabuza "That I was a _boy_!"

Zabuza sighed "I don't care, boy, we have more _important_ buisness yo attend to, now lets go!" He ordered

I smiled and did as my Master told me and followed him home to take care of that important _buisness_.

AN:

A:DONE! MY LITTLE GIFT IS DONE~ ^^

Doodle:Half UnBeta'd T.T

A:Because my sister couldn't stand the awesomeness of this lemon~! XD

Doodle: Hope you liked

A:PLEASE SHOW ME LOVE AND REVEIW! :D


End file.
